


[Podfic] Perpetual Motion

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Johnlock love story, Angst and Humor, Chastity Device, English Accent, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, John/minor OFC, Light Bondage, Lover's quarrels, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Renegotiation of boundaries, Romance, Sex Toys, Sherlock's first date, Shower Sex, Slight Self-Harm, Soundcloud, Unconventional Relationship, Virgin Sherlock, Voyeurism, bereavement, changing sexuality, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Everyone thinks that they're a couple, but Sherlock's self-sexual and John's straight, so they're never going to fall in love, are they? Even if neither of them can imagine life without the other.****Sherlock hadn’t been in the least bit cold, but he felt warm through and through when John snuggled in beside him. He wondered idly if they could stay like this forever; cuddled up in front of the fire with nothing more complex to solve than the mystery of the box in John’s pocket. “You said that had a present for me,” he murmured with his lips almost touching John’s earlobe.“A small present,” cautioned John. He reached into his dressing gown and drew out a flat box wrapped in unadorned royal blue tissue paper. “Still it’s the thought that counts.”Sherlock arched an eyebrow. “And what thought was that?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threadoflife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threadoflife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Perpetual Motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730300) by [Fay (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fay). 



> This is a story that I read in the first weeks after my arrival at AO3. I loved it but hadn't yet cottoned on to bookmarking and kudosing and commenting. You know, just your average lurker, really! As a consequence, it was years before I tripped over it again in a ficrec list on tumblr and I jumped all over it again and reacquainted myself with it. The more I read it, the more I wanted to share it. Such a shame that Fay is no longer available to interact with - she orphaned her account in December 2015.  
> This is a fic that takes us on a rollercoaster ride. It is hot and sexy from the get-go and takes some unexpected twists and turns. As for our heroes, there will be occasions when you love them and when they exasperate you, but they work stuff out in the end!  
> I'm kind of going to ground as I post this fic; I'll still be here and loving any comments you may care to leave, but it may take a little time for me to catch up with you and answer. I'm going to be working on a big project that I want to have ready by the time Perpetual Motion finishes in 6 weeks and, given that it is a big work, it will take all my attention, probably for the full six weeks. More on that nearer the release date!
> 
> Gifted to threadoflife because she leaves such fabulous keysmash comments and really gets into the story! I reckon there'll be some keyboard smashing to be done from time to time in this fic, so have at it, my lovely!!
> 
> 20/09/17 Update.. threadoflife had a wonderful conniption after listening to chapter 8 and went ahead and wrote the hottest fic ever in praise of John's stubble! Please find the link below and go and give her all the love!
> 
> The music for this fic is Optimistic by Patrick Hawkes

threadoflife's fic, [_**when temptation calls**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137058) is here!

 

 

Hangebokhen has very kindly put together an 'all chapter' download for anyone who doesn't want to download them individually.  It can be **_[found here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-R3dvIugXI5dnFleVhPSjhBb0U/view?usp=sharing)_**.  Thanks for that!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

The Duck Pirate


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is very subjective and there are probably tens of thousands of examples to choose from, (about thirty of them from this fic alone) but I think this chapter contains one of the sexiest scenes in the fandom!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to surprise you and make you giggle!


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping you had a wonderful weekend!  
> My apologies for not being much in evidence - my only excuse is that I'm working hard on the next pod!   
> Today's chapter has a bit of a case going on; be prepared for giant rodents!  
> And of course, the sexiness continues. I don't know how Sherlock manages it. Self-control of steel, that man!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I've done my job right, you'll snort with laughter at parts of this!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's some making-up to do!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've put a wee link in for a tour around a property which I think could be so easily Grandmama's house at Hambledon! The garden is spectacular, although I haven't been able to identify any lilac trees!

Take a tour around Sherlock's[ home at Hambledon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIRHKwFtRzg)


	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you so much for all the lovely messages you have sent over the past couple of weeks! Every one has been read, re-read and cherished. I will be completing the next project very soon (this weekend, I hope, I hope I hope!) and I will be able to catch up with you then! I've really wanted to immerse myself and give it my undivided attention. I'm hoping you feel that this approach pays off - I'm so close to the finishing line now, that I don't want to stumble at the final hurdle!  
> Have a lovely weekend,  
> Locky


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be happy to know that I am within 20 minutes of finishing the next story (woo hoo!!).  
> This evening, therefore, will be devoted to answering all your lovely messages.  
> Thank you again, for your patience and for continuing to leave your thoughts and encouragement!
> 
> Just as a little warning - you may feel a little... angryfrustratedannoyed with John in this chapter. He's been a naughty, naughty boy. :-(


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't think you could hate John any more than he hates himself, right now.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day of reckoning. What a mess to try to sort out. You'll be so proud of Sherlock. They even manage a bit of a giggle!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get back onto more of an even keel. Well, as even as these two lovelies will allow! Prepare yourselves for the next exciting story arc!  
> 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trip upstairs and down memory lane...


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, here we are, looking down the barrel of the final week! Wow, the time just slides on by, doesn't it?  
> I think today's chapter will warm some hearts. It'll warm something, anyway!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor!!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domesticity in the build-up to the big day and John REALLY likes to take his time. I have a feeling you're going to hate me for this cliff-hanger but just remember... I only narrate the stories!! LOL  
>  (I can't believe we're nearly finished; like Sherlock, I kind of don't want it to end!)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to yesterday's cliff hanger!!!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my lovelies! We've made it to the end of another story! I hope you've enjoyed this one as much as I did - it took some interesting twists and turns, didn't it? I feel, though, that they are well on their way now and it's comforting to know that they have decided to acknowledge and build on their relationship!
> 
> Join me on Monday for the next exciting production - more details over the weekend on tumblr @lockeckedinjohnlock-podfics.


End file.
